Blinding sands
by lady hydrangea23
Summary: She was called weak,beaten by her father,and picked on by her so called 'friends',now Hinata is begining to wonder if its all worth it anymore. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I just started story writing recently so I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Hinata X Gaara**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto; if I did do you think I would be sitting here writing fan fiction about it?**

I had just gotten home from school, and Hanabi was already in her room with the stuff she calls 'music' on at full volume. I turned over in my bed my long violet hair fanning out around me. I inwardly gowned to myself when I heard her start to drum.

"Ugh, w-why now?" `Hinata whimpered silently.

When Hinata couldn't handle it anymore, she silently got up and changed from her school uniform into her normal purple hoodie, and blue kapree's.

With that she slipped down stairs, past her fathers study, and down to the front door, were she slipped on her shoes, and hurried out of the Hyuuga mansion.

She wandered the streets of Kohana wondering what to do now, when she saw Sakura-waving energetically at her from a store window. Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip,

As a frown appeared on her face. Why would Sakura want to talk to her? Hinata turned hastily around to make her escape when she saw Ino, and a few other girls she new as Sasuke fan girls coming up from behind her.

Sakura came out of the shop, her and Ino quickly closed the space between themselves, and the pale girl in front of them.

She quivered, as they formed a circle around her, She looked around franticly for anyone willing to help her. But, it was rather late, and almost all the stores were closed, or closing and, the few people who were on the street scuttled away quickly, and avoided eye contact.

"W-w-w-what's g-going on S-sakura?" Hinata pressed her back ageist the stores cool, smooth windows, trying to become invisible. The night airs chill finally getting to her, causing her to shiver.

"You were talking to Sasuke-kun this morning." Ino frowned as she let the words sink in.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Asked another fan girl crossly.

"Sasuke-kun only bothered to look at you because he felt sorry for you, and frankly so do I, your so small, frail, pale, and weak. He wouldn't even give you a second glance. But, t make sure you _understand_ this were going to teach you a lesson." Sakura grinned at hinata who was trying her best to stay standing. Her legs shook violently beneath her, as she willed herself to keep standing.

"A-ah, b-but I-I was j-just trying t-t-t-to a-ask w-were this one c-class was." She new all she could do was stall now, with Ino, and Sakura closing in, and after they scalped Karin for smiling at Sasuke she could only fear the kind of punishment she would get.

"Don't worry Hinata-_chaaan _you won't even feel a thing." Sakura smiled as she pulled a needle from her hip pocket_, _Ino at the same time reached into her pocket to pull something else out, hinata didn't wait around she took off in a blind sprint.

If only, she had noticed it started to rain.

If only, she had seen the dead end sign as she sprinted into an alley.

If only, she was much more skilled at fighting like her sister Hanabi.

If only….

Hinata skidded to ha halt, when she reached the end of the alley.

"N-no, No!" Hinata whaled helplessly, Her hands running up and down the wet, cold, and very solid wall in front of her. She spun around to see Ino, and Sakura advancing down the alley with the other fan girls.

"Hold her!" Sakura commanded.

The fan girls leapt at her pinning her down, pulling her sleeve up her arm.

Hinata struggled with all she had but there were to many people for her to fight them off.

Arms pinned out beside her body, as Sakura pulled her arm up towards the needle.

"Don't worry Hinata _this will only hurt a bit…"_

Her eyes widened, as she saw the needle glinting in the streetlight behind sakura. She watched it slowly enter her skin blood soon slipping from the puncture wound. Felt the cold that followed running in her veins, creeping slowly, blurring her vision. She should have been afraid, and she supposed she did feel a flicker of fear, but now who knows, her mind didn't seem to be able to grasp what was happening to her.

On her own, with her last bit of common sense she saw Ino pull a long sharp object from her bag.

Then, hinata blacked out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Blinding sand!!! Rate And Comment, please!!!**


	2. The demon

Yeah chapter two!!!!

**Hope you guys like it!!! =3**

**Anime:** **Naruto**

**Pairing: Hinata x Gaara**

**P.s. Gaara is 16 and hinata is 15. **

Gaara was strolling down the streets of Kohana, the rain had stopped but a cold mist covered the ground. He frowned. oh, how he hated Kohana's cold nights. It made Shukaku Start to awaken, and it made his senses heighten.

He was twitching now, fighting for control over his body, when he heard people yelling down an alley.

He headed in the noises direction.

"This is what you get, YOU SLUT!!!! He headed around the corner to see a group of girls standing over someone.

"You will NEVER talk to Sasuke-kun again!!" Screeched a pink haired girl. She stepped forward, and kicked the person in the stomach.

"Stop."

Gaara had grabbed the pinkette, flung her backwards, and then advanced forward at the smell on blood.

He studied the small form in front of him. A girl, with long violet hair, and pale skin.

A pool of blood had formed around her, bruises and a few pieces of skin were prominent on her legs and arms. "_An easy target…"_

Shukaku was fully awake now, hungry for flesh.

"_Why don't you just eat her?"_

Shukaku taunted inside Gaara's head, trying to find a crack in his judgment, a small hole he could get out through.

All the girls who had been beating hinata were still, and if it weren't for their heavy breathing he would have forgotten about them. In a circle frozen, alert like little rabbits, read to scuttle off if Gaara moved.

Should he punish them?

Gaara clutched his pounding head and decided, _"I should." _

He spun on them quickly, his sand hissing out of his gourd fast, to fast for the girls to get even half way down the alley.

His sand was on them, pulling them back towards him. His foot hit something; it made a metallic sound as it slide across the alley, slick and wet. A wicked grin grew on his face as he bent down and picked it up… a knife.

His sand held the girls still as he slit their throats one by one. Only then did he notice two girls were missing, the pinked haired girl, and the blonde.

He dropped the bodies, and let his sand envelope them, Shukaku had become dormant now that he's had his meal.

Then his eyes turned on the girl he head unintentionally saved.

He sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." Gaara picked hinata up bridal style, and carried her to his, and his sibling's house to see what Tamari could do to help. But, he didn't spare her out of kindness, no, what he had in mind for her was far worse then killing her.

Hope I didn't disappoint!!! XDAnother chapter is done!!! Gaara saved hinata!!! Prince Gaara … Kind of creepy I know but hey I've got creative license. Please rate and comment!!! BECAUSE NOBODY HAS YET!!! I'll take suggestions on things you would like in the next chapter!!! See you later! =3 


	3. Her confusion, her mistake

**Ok, this is chapter 3 of blinding sands I hope you enjoy!!!!**

**XD I love this story!!**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Hinata x Gaara**

Hinata heard shuffling around her.

Soft covers, pillows, and warmth, warmth she cuddled up close to it only to feel…SKIN!?!?!

Hinata's eyes popped open to see blazing red hair, whose owner had black-rimmed eyes, and was shirtless!!!

"KYAAAAHHH?!?!?!?"

"SLAP" Hinata had hit Gaara right in the face, and then double over in pain at the sudden movement, her wounds hadn't healed yet.

Even worse yet Gaara was awake, and not pleased about his stinging face.

"Did I hear something?" Temari walked in to see Gaara on top of hinata pinning her down to the bed. He was growling, in his mind getting ready to kill her. But, apparently Temari, got a whole different thought.

"Meep" Hinata was whimpering quietly under Gaara as he fought for control over his body with Shukaku. Unfortunately, he wasn't winning this time.

"Gaara!! Get off our guest, it's not nice." Temari finally noticed Gaara's face scrunched up, and him fighting for his control.

Gaara's head snapped up at the comment, while he barded his teeth in reply.

"Well, it's your fault in the first place. _You_ said she needed to keep warm, and that body heat is the best way. Then _you_ grabbed me and threw me on the bed with her." While I was fighting with Shukaku for control, damn it!

"Um, c-could y-you tell m-me were I a-am?" Hinata looked around eyes widened at everyone around her.

"Well, Gaara here saved you from those girls, which he has yet to tell me what he has done with." A frown marred her face as she pulled her brother away from the shivering Hyuuga.

"Get out of the room Gaara we have to get hinata here undressed, and into a hot shower." She then continued to throw Gaara out the door, into the hall on his butt.

You may want to ask, why didn't he kill her? Well, that's simple, the way she smelled calmed him down, so when Shukaku was acting up he always tried to be around her. He even dare say she smelled good, but Gaara would never tell his sister that, she would never let him live it down.

And so she is spared.

"Temari-san, w-what is g-going on?" Hinata looked at a girl with four blonde spiky pigtails, who called herself Temari as she was forced into the tub.

"Oh, it's all like I said before my brother saved you." Temari was beaming as she said it as though saving her had been the best thing Gaara had ever done.

But, hinata was very frightened still at the thought of being in the same house as him, because from what she heard running into Gaara meant you'd die. And she could not shake the feeling that it wasn't his kindness that saved her.

But, his cruelty.

**Wow, chapter 3 is up!!!**

**Don't worry more blood and gore is coming, those of you with week stomachs should not read the next chapter when it comes out, but im not gonna stop ya!**

**See you next chapter!!!! XD**

**Please rate, and comment!!!**


	4. Murder at the Hyuuga Mansion

**Chapter 4 of blinding sands!!!! **

**I really have to warn you that if you have a weak stomach don't read this next chapter. **

**But, im not going to stop you! =)**

**So enjoy!**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: Hinata x Gaara**

Alcohol, and nervous Witt's,

Razor blades, and bloody wrists,

Deceiving eyes trapped in lies

Can't escape the painful cries.

By: anonymous

Gaara was having a bad day, scratch that it was quite possibly the worst day in his entire life. He could not get that damned pale-eyed girl out of his head, all last night. The worst thing of it was, he had felt comfortable to fall asleep, ASLEEP!!! He never sleeps; he could have killed everyone in this entire village last night if Shukaku had wanted to.

So Gaara was avoiding her like a leper. And he was doing a somewhat good job except that Shukaku keeps showing him images of hinata dead blood spread out all over the floor.

"_Come on, just kill her and let me eat her."_

_No. _

"_Come on Gaara that's no fun. I'll just have to show you what you want, because like a child you don't know what you want."_

_You will not!_

"_Yes, yes I will because I've been able to slip through before, and I will get that girls blood, on my tongue, your tongue. And you will taste her."_

_Shut up!! Im in control, and I'll kill who I want to!!_

"_Whatever you say but I will win." _

"Um, G-Gaara-san?"

Hinata seemed to shrink when Gaara's aqua eyes met her lavender ones. He had been standing on the front steps of his house spacing out for the last few minutes.

"What?!" She smelled good, to good! Shukaku was heightening his senses again trying to get to her. He wanted to rip her apart right there in front of his house.

"I j-just, g-goman Gaara-s-san. Arigoto for h-helping m-m-me out."

She scampered off after that down to his front gate, and out to the street.

"Shit" Gaara knew that moment he should have never wandered down that dark alley at the smell of blood.

He ducked quickly in to the house and called to Temari.

"See you later!"

And then ran in to the darken streets of kohana to feast.

Hinata had finally gotten home. Correction, she was now standing outside her home. Shaking in fear of what her fathers going to do to her.

But, it was to cold for her to stall any longer, so she ran up to the house and slipped inside as quietly as she could.

"_Hinata." _

Hinata froze at the sound of her name; the smell of booze was heavy in the air.

"_Hinata! Get in here, now."_

She bowed her head as she walked slowly into the living room of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Y-yes, f-father?"

Hinata kept her head down, as she addressed him.

Hiashi got up and punched hinata in the stomach.

"You worthless bitch!!!"

Hinata lost her balance for the punch, and fell to the ground. Then, she felt something warm, and hot dripping from her mouth, she reached out and touched it, her blood dripping onto the floor.

"Get up you stupid, ugly, worthless, weak, and annoying little bitch!!"

She was struggling to move shaking uncontrollably now, pulling herself up off the floor into sitting position.

"Did you not hear me?! Get up!"

Hiashi went on to kick hinata repeatedly, not giving her any time to defend her self.

Then, he grabbed the knife off the table, and advanced towards poor silent hinata.

"Do you refuse to respond?"

She still said nothing.

He sneered down at her, as if she was filth, and raised his knife.

He slashed into her repeatedly, blood smearing the walls. He stabbed her in the stomach, and kept pushing until just the very end of the hilt showed.

"p-please s-s-stop."

But, Hiashi wouldn't, at the sound of her pained voice her bent down to whisper in her ear.

"No."

He twisted the knife in her stomach, and pulled it slowly out. Hinata's screams of pain echoed through out the Hyuuga household, the knife peeling apart her skin, sliding out of her; blood pooling around her body.

Then Neji entered the house.

"W-what's going on!?!"

Hinata did all she could; she spun her head to Neji blood spilling out of her mouth, and her black and blue skin throbbing.

"R-run." It was all she could manage to say as Hiashi leapt at him.

"Die side branch scum!!"

Neji dodged but, Hiashi was a very skilled fighter and brought his knee up to Neji's face, knocking him to the ground breaking his noise. Hiashi leapt on Neji and slashed his throat.

With out hesitation he stabbed the knife into Neji's eye and started slowly cutting out his eyes, with in and out motions, leaving the eyelids intact.

"You don't deserve the Byakugan!"

That's when Hanabi came down stairs, she froze before her father could see her, and she had seen the blood everywhere, hinata lying on the ground bleeding out onto the white carpet floor.

But, hanabi was young, and being young she was stupid, and she screamed.

Her last mistake.

And then Gaara arrived, his eyes glowing dangerously, in the darkened house, he was hungry.

Hiashi Sun around to meet him, and was ready to fight.

**Can't wait to write the next chapter, the gore continues!!!!**

**But, it won't be as.. Well, maybe it will. **

Hiashi Has gone insane!!!! What will this bring?And what will Gaara do?!

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please rate, and comment!! **

**=D**


End file.
